


Crocus by Night

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Jellal by day is a CEO of Fernandes Enterprises and playboy but by night he is Crocus's dark knight, Batman. He protects the people with everything he has but when he meets an unexpected cat burglar, who will protect him from her? JelLu story set in a mash-up of Fairy Tail and Batman. Rate M for violence, swearing and all the citrus.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Batman created by Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger._

_You may all blame GemNika for this. Somehow while talking to her over the last few days (and realizing that she's like the little sister my parents hid from me) this happened. So now because she's like the master enabler, you all now get the glory of JelLu done as Batman/Catwoman._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Fight**

* * *

Crocus was a bustling metropolis. The jewel of Fiore, it housed everything that was right and wrong with humanity. For all the places that offered new technology and better ways of life, there was always someone willing to commit murder to take it all away. Yet it was his home and though it had been cruel to him as a child, Jellal would see it safe.

Every night he prowled, fought, rescued, watched and protected the city. It was his frenemy on the best of days, and his nemesis all the rest. Every day he worked endlessly between his family's company, their hospital, and lobbying for a better way of life for the unfortunate. All for the city he loved and the legacy his father had left him.

The silent man had no reason to stay loyal to the city, not after it claimed his parents right before his eyes. It never should have happened. All they'd done was go to the movies. They were celebrating a new medical discovery his father's company just made earlier that week. It was a happy night for the Fernandes family, but it would only end in blood.

The Crime Sorcerie Cinema was Jellal's favorite, it was an old theater that specialized in showing classic movies. In his young opinion they also had the best popcorn, made fresh with real butter. That fateful night they'd gone to see  _The Maltese Falcon. H_ e loved film noir movies. Since he was twelve, his mother had thought he was ready to go see a wonderful classic. Truthfully, he'd already seen it with Cobra while his parents were out of town a couple years prior. That was their secret.

Cobra had remarked that the area the old cinema was in wasn't as safe as it used to be, and had offered to go with them. Thomas Fernandes had refused, saying that he believed Crocus to be filled with good people. Jellal had idolized the man and how he believed in the better nature of people.

Jellal had enjoyed the movie with his parents, and they'd left the theater all smiles and laughs. It had started to rain and though his father offered to go and get the car, his mother, Martha, had started singing the song "Singing in the Rain." They sang and played through the dark rotten alley. Jellal had felt odd being there. Something wasn't right, but he hadn't been able to place his finger on it. It was the first time Jellal had seen filth and raw city life like this. He'd been certain that some man was sleeping under a cardboard box next to a dumpster.

During the third chorus, a man jumped out at them and waved a gun in front of his mother's face. His father had pleaded for the man to remain calm and assured him that he was going to hand over his wallet. That toothless, wild scumbag panicked and fired the gun, killing his father. His mother screamed, and she was shot. Jellal was left standing there frozen in horror and wetting himself. A loud scream and a whistle scared the guy off before he could kill the young man, too.

When his parents were buried he'd made a promise to their graves that he would not let another little boy see his parents die. That he would prove his father right and that there was still some good in the city. He just had to defeat the evil in it first. It was the promise that shaped the rest of his life and gave him the unique relationship with Crocus that he now shared.

"Yo, dinner is served," Cobra, or Erik, said to him and it jarred him to the present. Jellal took off his glasses and looked up at his manservant.

Cobra had been with him since he was a child. His father, Thomas, wanted to make sure that he was safe and so instead of a normal butler he'd hired an old mercenary and friend. Cobra was maybe an inch shorter than him with caramel skin, maroon hair with dashes of silver in it, and one eye. Though he was to never be underestimated. It didn't matter if Jellal had trained with the League of Assassins, Cobra could kill him with his pinky and not think twice about it.

Jellal stood up and stretched. Nodding to his manservant, he followed Cobra out of the cave. As they walked up the stairs, he was lost in thought trying to figure out why the city had gone deadly quiet. For the last two days there was nothing, no major bomb threat, string of robberies or dangerous pranks left for him to defuse. Had the villains decided to take a vacation or were they planning something bigger? That unnerved him, but tonight he planned to hit up a few contacts for more information. Jellal despised silence.

The Fernandes Estate was a large mansion on the outskirts of Crocus, it was built by his great grandfather Sebastián ninety years ago. His father had modernized it, adding in the security and changing around some of the décor but much of the old-world charm had remained. All the woodwork from flooring to the grand staircase to the fireplaces was a rich and warm espresso color; hand carved details set it apart as art. High vaulted ceilings with chandeliers of rare crystals graced all the main rooms, adding to its opulence, and during the day the rainbows that danced around the rooms added a bit of whimsy. There were a total of thirty-six different rooms here, and the grounds covered fifty acres of land. A true display of wealth and power, but for all of it Jellal had barely used five rooms.

He only stayed here for two reasons: one was the fact that it was his family's estate; and two was that he could maintain his secret identity here. He was far enough outside the city to not be bothered, but close enough that, with his high velocity vehicles, he could get there in a matter of minutes.

They walked into the large kitchen and Jellal took in a deep breath, relishing the smells of Cobra's homemade tamales. It was always a massive project to make them, so a few times a year Jellal got to enjoy them. They were even better than his deceased  _abuela's_. Though he never would have said that to the woman.

Taking a seat at the small table in the corner, he carefully unwrapped the tasty treat and savored the fragrance of it's spices. " _Gracias_ ," he said, and Cobra gave him a nod before pouring a glass of wine. They took a second to say prayers before dining.

"You have the charity ball on Friday. Have you found a date?" Cobra asked and Jellal swallowed hard. Fuck he hated dating, he had no time for it and most women just didn't seem very exciting once he got two minutes into conversation with them. Why was it so difficult to find a woman who could hold a conversation, be understanding, and dance a proper tango?

"I plan on going alone, for a few minutes to give the keynote speech. City is quiet, I don't like it," he said, spooning some fresh pico de gallo on his plate.

"You work too hard; a little rest is good for you."

Jellal shrugged. "The people can't afford for me to rest."

Cobra pinched his forehead and muttered under his breath. "The people can't afford for you to wear yourself thin. You get tired, you get worn down, mistakes happen. Mistakes get people killed and then what?"

Jellal knew he was right, what was worse was the fact that Cobra knew he was right. They'd had this conversation a few times, especially after the last time Cobra had to come and save him. He was tired, badly beaten and the enemy had gotten the drop on him. Two more seconds and he would have been dead before the one eyed merc walked into the room and unloaded a shotgun straight into the guy's chest.

" _Hijo de puta_ ," he sighed and abruptly Cobra had backhanded him.

"Never at the table," Cobra growled and Jellal gripped his fork a little tighter.

"I'm almost thirty years old, we can stop with treating me like a child?" Jellal's eyes locked onto the troublesome old man at the table.

"When you stop acting like it, I will consider it. Bad manners to swear at the table." His stern expression made Jellal feel as if he was ten again. This was a fight not worth having, the last time Jellal was careless with his words around Cobra, the man had been deeply hurt.

The manservant was really his father at this point, having raised him and guided him since his parents' death. Jellal owed much of who he is today to the man, and he deserved respect. Still didn't mean that he had to appreciate Cobra's "parenting" methods.

"We should talk about you finding a bride. It's good for your image."

"It's bad for this city, how do I protect it and have a wife?" Jellal asked. He hated this conversation.

"You've done more for Crocus in the last few years since becoming Batman than any one person ever has. You do need to live your own life," Cobra said as he helped himself to another tamale.

"Must we discuss this now?"

Cobra let out a breath and set his jaw. That one eye of his bored straight into Jellal and he fought the urge to fidget. "You keep avoiding the conversation. It's important."

"I disagree. Can we table it till after I'm thirty?"

"Wonderful, we will have this discussion in two weeks then."

Jellal took a sip of wine and decided to finish up his meal and get the hell out of the house. That old conversation always left him on edge. A solid night of patrols would help reset his mind. Maybe something would happen and cut through the mediocrity of the last couple nights.

* * *

"Oh, you poor, poor baby kitty. Let mama help you," Lucy said with a smile as she carefully lifted the glass case. Setting it down, she let out a sigh of relief when there were no alarms rattling off like dying banshees. Granted she was the best cat burglar in the world, but there was always the chance for a random fuck up.

Taking the solid jade four-hundred-year-old bauble, she wrapped it carefully before putting it into her crossbody bag. Lucy, being cute, pulled out one of her little business cards and set it in the statue's place. As she bent over to grab the glass case, she heard a whistle.

No one in the last decade ever got the drop on her. What the fuck?

Lucy turned around and smiled, prepared to use her infallible charm to get her out of this and if for whatever unholy reason that didn't work, she had a whip. She loved her whip, it was a gift from her aunt the Piratess Aquarius and Lucy had mastered it as a kid.

"If you want to help stray cats there's a shelter down the road," the masked man said, and Lucy internally shivered at the sound of his voice. She arched an eyebrow, she had heard about this guy, dressed up like a bat and beating the fuck out of everything and everyone.

"This pretty kitty is going to help out this perfect little pussy." Lucy said as she patted her bag. She licked her lips lightly and smiled at Mr. Tall, Dark and Deadly.

He shook his head before stepping toward her, Lucy was not having it. She had a buyer to meet up with, for the other item in her bag and a new pair of Louboutin's to purchase. That was before she went home for bath time and bedtime stories.  _Cana you better not be feeding Scimi sugar again._

"Hey sexy, as much as kitty loves a good pounce, let's reschedule that," said Lucy as the man stopped short. She didn't need to read minds to realize that right now he was asking himself, " _what the fuck?"_

A quick smile and Lucy flicked her wrist, dislodging the flash bang capsules from the little pocket in her sleeve, right above her wrist. She tossed them at her opponent and spun around as pops of light flooded the room. Her exit was about twenty feet from her, through the exit door and down the rope she'd left dangling in the stairwell. Her specialty gloves were pure fucking magic for letting her slide down rope at breakneck speeds without hurting her hands.

Grabbing ahold of the door handle she was thrust against the cold metal. His hand was against the back of her neck as he grabbed her extended hand. Before he could twist it around she dropped low, spinning into a sweeping kick. He jumped out of the way before she could connect to his ankles.

Completing her motion, she spun to standing, her whip in her hand as she faced the man. A slight snarl on her lips she cracked her whip and wrapped it around his neck. He pulled and fuck he was stronger than she thought, and she was pulled toward him, losing her balance for 0.2 nanoseconds.

She let go of the whip, forcing him to take a step back to keep his balance and she charged forward. Going toe to toe with him probably wasn't the best idea but she'd had plenty of hand to hand training thanks to Uncle Scorpio. He'd murder the fuck out of her if she couldn't hold her own against some do-gooder like this Batman or whatever the fuck he was called.

Side stepping, she let out a kick straight to his abdomen, he was knocked back and her whip dropped to the ground. Without thinking she wedged her toe under it and kicked it up into her hand. Snapping the weapon, she hit him in the thigh with it before spinning around and whipping the side of his head. The man seemed stunned by her speed but that was fine, she didn't mind a quickie.

He moved forward, and she went for another kick, he caught her leg pulling on it to bring her towards him. Lucy bent back and threw her upper body weight into a backflip, she felt her foot connect against him and he let go of her trapped leg. As she came back to standing he threw something at her, she barely leaned to the left in time to dodge the projectile but then he was on her.

Wrapping his arm around her neck, she snapped her head back and nailed him right in the nose. His grip lightened just enough for her drop into a roll and move away from him. This was taking too long, and she had a schedule to keep. Her sense of time was a very valuable trait as even being wrong by ten seconds can land her cute ass into jail. Reaching into the side pocket of the crossbody black bag she grabbed the three small polymer balls.

"See ya baby," she purred as she threw the expanders at him. Two out of the three hit, both in the chest as within the span of a heartbeat they began to grow. Nasty little pieces of tech, they would expand outwards for thirty seconds cocooning whatever they were attached to. The only way to get rid of those things was water, something about its polymer structure made them shrink in water. But whatever, it's not like she was a fan of fighting in water.

Lucy made her move for the door again, and this time she managed to get through it. Taking one last look at her vigilante before blowing him a kiss she made her exit. Grabbing the rope, she slid down to the bottom and out into the street.

As she ran she pulled off her mask, her long blonde ponytail bouncing freely and grabbed her key from her belt. Around the corner was her Bugatti and she leapt on it. One final look behind her she was certain she was free. Revving up the engine, Lucy flew down the street towards her next appointment.

Sitting at a red light, because she'd broken enough laws for one night she noticed the tricked-out car pull up next to her. Looking over she saw the masked man from earlier. Lucy kept her cool and said a silent prayer that he wouldn't recognize her. Then again how many other women dressed in a solid leather catsuit? Lucy might be fucked, she wasn't certain yet.

The light turned green and trying to be a good citizen she cruised through the intersection, watching her speed. If she tipped her hand now, it might be fun to have a good old fashion street chase, she just didn't have time for it.

The car sped past her. "Please turn left, turn left you stupid fuck," Lucy whispered, hoping for some divine intervention. Her brows shot up and a smile of triumph graced her face as the car did turn left as she hoped it would. Looking up for a moment to thank the divine, she saw a spotlight in the sky with a bat in the center of it. Lucy thanked her lucky stars that someone was more important than her fine feline ass, and headed for the club.

Tartaros was the club her poor beloved late husband had left to her before he was killed by mother fucking nature. Of all the bullshit, the guy ran the damn Underworld you'd think one of his fucking minions would have gotten ballsy or something. But nope, Mard died suddenly from an aneurysm. Fuck, Lucy had cried for weeks after that, though at the very least she had Scimitar to remind her of the good bad man she lost.

If anything, she was lucky in that all his demons adored her and their daughter. So, she never had to deal with the usual civil war issues that would happen after the boss dies. Merlin, Mard's best friend and sister, came to the rescue and while she rocked Scimi to sleep, she helped Lucy divide out the territories and conduct negotiations. There was peace in the Underworld and really the only things Lucy wanted was safety for Scimitar, her home and the club because it's where she'd met him.

She tossed her keys at Natsu to go park her bike as she ran up the stairs. Lucy had maybe five minutes to peel out of her catsuit and greet her buyer. As she ran into her private bathroom she pulled out of the suit splashed a little water on her face. Freshening up, she pulled on a simple black tube dress and added a bit of lip gloss to her lips. Calling herself presentable, she went into her office.

Opening the door, she giggled as her five-year-old ran right up to her dressed like a pirate. Scimitar had recently gotten back from spending a week with Lucy's aunt and uncle and she was determined to be a pirate like Aquarius. Later Lucy would ask Cana why her daughter was here instead of at the penthouse, but odds are it was because Scimi would not wait to see mommy.

"Argh Mommy!" she shouted as Lucy bent over to hug her daughter. God, she looked just like Mard even down to the same thick dark purple hair he had and of course she had his smile. "Mr. Cheney was telling me a story about the Dragon of Chaos."

Lucy arched her brow and looked at the man as he smiled at her. "Scimitar was delightful company, she reminds me very much of your late husband."

"Thank you, Rogue. I hope you weren't waiting too long. Scimi why don't you go find Auntie Cana and go home?" Lucy said kissing her daughter's little nose.

"Okay, Mommy. Thank you for the story, Mr. Cheney." She curtseyed before skipping out of the room, shouting for people to  _Avast_.

"Lucy, she's a charming little girl and I worry about you being a single mother," he said, and Lucy let out a breath. She knew this was coming. He'd made passes at her before, but he didn't do it just for her. Yes, he was insanely handsome, refined and polite but he lacked a certain ferocity to him. She wanted a man who could give it back as well as she could dish it out. Someone she could spar with, dance with and make love to till the sun came up. Above all someone who could be the kind of father Scimitar deserved in her life.

"Rogue, I'm flattered but honestly. I only buried Mard three years ago, I'm not ready. May I offer you a drink before we wrap up business?" she asked, being polite and trying to move things along.

Lucy grabbed the bourbon and felt him press up against her. His breath tickled her ear. "Surely you have needs."

Her eyes slid closed and she reined in her temper. She plastered a smile on her face before turning around. "I need to finish our deal, then go give Scimitar a bath, read her a story and then binge watch Orange is the New Black."

Rogue chuckled for a moment before stepping back. "I've always admired your spunk, but yes let's move this along so that you can tend to your daughter."

"Thank you, Rogue." She really didn't want to have to hurt the guy. After all Rogue was a valuable ally to have and he paid extremely well for her talents.

They concluded business and Lucy was delighted to see all the additional zeros added into Scimitar's account. If anything, ever happened to her, Scimitar was set for life. Lucy really didn't do the thefts for the money, she loved the fucking danger of it all. Though she knew damn well she was going to get out of this life. Right now, the adrenaline high of a job was her drug of choice for dealing with the crippling depression she still felt.

She took a small sip of her bourbon, and watched the just starting rain beat on the window. Out there was a man in a batsuit looking for a cat burglar. Damn he could fight, his movements were unlike anything she had seen before. Lucy appreciated a good sparring match and she bet that under all that leather he was fine as fuck.

Her mind slipped away for a moment before she shook the cobwebs out of her head. Honestly Lucy was lonely, and she hadn't gotten laid since Mard but her daughter was more important than a romp.

Her phone rang, and she answered it, "Hello."

"Lucy, Zeref. I'm hoping I caught you before Scimitar's bedtime routine," he said, and Lucy smiled a bit. Mard's father was always considerate like that and he was a very doting grandfather.

"I was just on my way up. Are you still taking her to the park on Sunday?" Lucy leaned up against the desk and smiled at the picture of Scimitar riding up on grandpa's shoulders. She purposely kept that picture for two reasons, one it was the first time after the funeral they were both smiling and because it was a reminder to assholes that Zeref was still around. She was fairly certain the old man did much in the background to keep the dogs away from her.

"I am but I was hoping you could grant your father-in-law a request."

"Of course, within reason," she said with a slight grin. Lucy was teasing the old man and she loved it when he chuckled. For being the head of the Spriggan Syndicate, he was a softy for his family and only she knew that.

"There's a charity ball at Fernandes Enterprises on Friday, I could use your company."

"Ah, alright pops, what am I stealing for you?" Lucy said polishing off her bourbon on the rocks.

"This is why my son loved you with every fiber of his being. They have a new weapon design I'm highly interested in. Should be a simple in and out for you. I'll pay twenty-five million for it."

"You're also buying me a dress and the works for the event," Lucy added. After all the man had more money than her family did at its height of influence before things went so very wrong.

"Deal."

* * *

Jellal stood under the shower cataloging his night. He had one defeat and one considerable victory, a wash really. Though the female cat burglar was still under his skin. She was one of the most impressive women he had met and that was saying quite a bit.

As part of his day persona he was often out with different women letting the world think he was a wanton playboy CEO of Fernandes Enterprises. The truth was that none of the women he tried to date held his attention past dinner and he never spent a full night with any of them. Jellal had more important things to do like keep Crocus safe from the horrors of people like the  _puta madre_ he faced off against tonight.

That asshole was planning a three-city block nerve gas attack. Luckily Commissioner Lahar got wind of it and made the call. Jellal delighted in breaking that fucker's arm in two different places before hauling him in. Though he'd be feeling those punches the guy landed on him for a few days.

Finishing up his shower, he threw on a robe and went to go find himself a nice stiff drink before going to bed. This time of night was always peaceful around the big mansion. Cobra would be snoring his ass off in bed and with no one else here, Jellal had freedom to wander aimlessly in his own mind for a while.

As he stepped into his office he looked over at the spot on the rug next to the old oak desk. When he was seven he had spilled his juice on the antique rug and rather than someone screaming at him, his dad just sat and helped him clean it up. It was that moment, watching his dad smile at him and teaching him about self-forgiveness and it's okay to have an accident, that Jellal knew that one day he'd want to be a daddy.

He let the scotch burn down his throat for a moment at the old fleeting feelings before he locked them away. Having a family and love of his own was never going to be in his cards. Jellal accepted that a long time ago, no woman would ever put up with a man who would hardly be home and was naturally sterile.

Jellal was born with a congenital absence of the vas deferens, meaning that without medical intervention he could never pass sperm when he ejaculated. So, if he ever chose to have kids it would have to be done via IVF, assuming they passed other health assessments. It was such a mess that he had planned to never deal with it. Unless, he looked up at the stars through the window, he found the right impossible woman.

A woman like the one he met tonight. Strong, agile, smart, cunning, beautiful and could make him laugh. Jellal was chuckling to himself at her playful banter and his body was very much at attention when she fought him. The use of the expander capsules was brilliant, enough of a distraction to let her slip away without harming him. Most of the time burglars just went for their gun but not her, he bet guns were beneath her. Now that was a woman worth respecting and he would even when he caught her and put her into New Gate Prison.

He slipped his hand into the robe pocket and pulled out the little card she'd left behind. It was an elegant mark, satin black paper with a silver cat on one side and a simple "Thank you" elegantly written on the back of it. Overall it was a classy calling card and as he put the paper to his nose he could smell a light trace of strawberries on it. Damn he loved those red and wild little fruits.

Jellal smiled as he headed for his bed. He set the drink on the nightstand and grabbed his work phone. Checking the messages, he saw the calendar reminder for the Fernandez Enterprises Charity Ball on Friday. Quickly he added a to-do to write a quick five-minute speech for the event.

Taking off the robe, he curled up into the large bed enjoying the silk sheets against his beaten body. He stared up at the ceiling and for a moment he wondered about his feline thief.

What did she look like without the mask? He would bet his fortune that she was beautiful if the full lips and large brown eyes was any indication.

Why did she steal? A lark? Business? Pleasure?

Where did she learn to fight? She had a style that was two parts street combat and one-part fluid grace. It was a little rough around the edges but with some refinement she'd easily take him down. He chuckled a bit at that, thinking of him with a ferocious little thief at his side.

How her eyes would twinkle as she would drop him on his ass. How she would feel straddling him to purr over her victory. Purr, he bet she purred and Jellal noticed that even his dick was going following that line of thought. The vigilante groaned a bit at his body's lustful response. Then again, those impressive curves wrapped up in leather was truly something straight out of male fantasy movies.

Closing his eyes, he tried to let the thoughts drain from him, but that was not going to deflate the raging hard-on he was feeling while thinking about her. Resigned to his fate, Jellal peeled back the sheets and tended to his needs, all while wishing to see her again.

* * *

 

_So if you like this do a few things to let me and the world know it._

**1. Comment**

**2. Kudos**

**3. Bookmark**

**4\. Give a round of applause to GemNika for helping this happen and her mad editing skills of doom!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tango

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Batman created by Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Tango**

* * *

"Auntie Merlin!" Scimitar screamed as Lucy shook her head. She watched as her precocious daughter went running towards the woman.

"Oi, there's my lil' nipper," she said as she dropped to a knee and wrapped her arms around Scimi. Lucy smiled as the two embraced, loving how gentle the scariest woman on the planet truly was.

It amused Lucy to no end that the most feared people in Ishgar were not just family but eternal softies for her daughter. Merlin was the Demon's Head, the leader of the League of Assassins and had ruled over them for hundreds of years. She was a woman to never trifle with. Not only did she know seven different ways to kill you with just her pinky, but her glitter bombs were the stuff of nightmares. Her beloved Mard had sparkle-phobia because of Merlin and her random need for a good prank.

Merlin stood up with Scimitar attached around her waist, and they grinned at each other before her gaze fixed on Lucy. When she first met the woman she wasn't fully intimidated, but that's only because Merlin's appearance didn't scream "unholy assassin of doom." The woman was svelte with lightly tanned skin covered in strange tattoos, multi colored dark hair and faded pale eyes that at a half glance, made her appear blind.

"Mommy looks pretty," Scimi said.

"Yes, she does, now what do ya want to do tonight?" Merlin replied as Lucy opened the box with her new shoes in it.

"I wanna watch movies and build a blanket fort!" Scimitar exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and squeezing. Merlin coughed and giggled at the little girl and Lucy couldn't help but shake her head at the scene.

"Right." She kissed Scimi's nose. "Alright love, go gather the pillows and blankets. Let Auntie Merlin and ya mum talk," she said, setting Scimitar down. Her little purple-haired girl went running right by her as if she was being chased by all of Merlin's assassins.

"Thank you, Merlin," Lucy said as she pulled the black leather stiletto heels out of their tissue paper.

"Oi, not a bother. Glad I was in town. I loves her too much to pass up on the chance," she said as she took off her outer jacket. Lucy laughed when she noticed that Merlin was already in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that said, "head cougar in charge".

"How long will you be in town for?"

"Few days, hope to spend more time with you both and of course go visit Mard's grave." Lucy could still hear the sadness in the woman's voice. They weren't blood relation but Mard and Merlin were like siblings and their love for each other was fierce. Her husband wasn't a people person, finding most of them annoying, but Merlin was special; she was his only true friend. Lucy loved her immediately and never felt any kind of jealousy over their relationship.

"Sunday, Zeref wanted to take Scimitar to the park for the day, perhaps we could go then?" Lucy asked.

"I would like that. Glad ta see that pillock actually cares about her," the assassin stated with a click of her tongue. Lucy never had all the details, but she knew that Zeref and Merlin never got along. They only tolerated each other on a good day, but could set aside all differences when it came to Scimitar.

"Merlin, please. Zeref is a loving grandfather and he's done right by the two of us. Just try."

"I do, he's alive, isn't he?" she asked, and Lucy chuckled before sitting down to put her shoes on. "Now, where ya going, and who ya going with, and when will ya be home?"

"Fernandes Enterprises Charity Ball, with Zeref and be home maybe around midnight."

"Jellal Fernandes?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not his personal guest or anything but yeah. Why?"

Merlin shrugged. "No reason ta worry about." Lucy arched a brow at that, but decided it was in her best interest to drop the question. Though she got the impression that Merlin may know the playboy CEO.

A knock at the door called for Lucy's attention as she adjusted the strap on her shoe. Merlin walked to the door and opened it. "Merlin?"

"Zeref," she replied curtly, and Lucy pinched her forehead.

"Grandpa!" Scimi shouted and dropped the pillows on the ground before charging the man. Lucy watched as Merlin moved away and Scimitar threw herself at her grandpa. Zeref had a fierce smile to his face as he held the little girl. "Auntie Merlin is gonna build a fort with me! Mommy is pretty, Grandpa!" She shouted, and Lucy smiled as Zeref rubbed his ear.

"Yes, your mommy is very pretty, and I hope you have fun with Auntie Merlin," he said, and Lucy blushed at his kind words.

She grabbed her clutch and wrap, walking over to her elegant father-in-law. Zeref was dressed to the nines in his tuxedo but it was really an illusion. The unassuming elegant appearance hid the complex dark monster that Zeref is under the silken material. Lucy had heard the stories about how he truly, is not just from Mard but from the whispers of the Underworld. All that mattered to her was how he treated her daughter, not how he had a knack for using murder as an art form.

"Scimi, be good and no talking Auntie Merlin into extra ice cream." Lucy kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you spawnling," she said using Mard's nickname for their daughter.

"I'll be good, mama. I love you, too," she said with a slight blush. Lucy knew damn well that Merlin was going to let her eat as much ice cream as she could handle.

Zeref put Scimitar down before holding out his arm for her. Lucy gave him a smile as she took the offered appendage and left the penthouse. As they walked to the elevator she noticed how Zeref chuckled lightly and Lucy tilted her head at him.

"Only Scimitar could have the most feared assassin and crime lord wrapped around her pinky."

"I think she gets that from her daddy."

"More like from her mother, but you know how I feel about you," he said, and Lucy nodded. She knew exactly how he felt about her, he'd harbored a small strain of jealousy over his son when they were together. Her life was way too complicated most days and she never understood what exactly it was about her besides her breasts that had powerful men all attracted to her.

"I do Zeref, but I'll just remind that maybe in another life when we are all cats," she quipped.

"You should consider the idea of dating again Lucy. At some point Scimitar could use a sibling or two," he said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Just as soon as the right man comes along," Lucy said, refraining from biting her bottom lip in worry.

"I had a thought about that. I do know a good man who could give you a sense of legitimacy, take care of Scimitar and be a valuable ally."

"Oh dear, do I want to know who?" she asked as the elevator started descending.

"Commissioner Lahar. He's well educated, a white knight and single," he said, and Lucy's eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"The police commissioner?" she asked, her voice laced with all the shock she was feeling.

"Lucy, it's a strategic move and one that would benefit you greatly."

"Benefits you more," she retorted with a click of her tongue.

"That's a different benefit, but I believe he would be a positive male role model for my granddaughter." The elevator door chimed and Zeref ushered her out into the lobby. "At least meet the man tonight and keep that perfectly big heart of yours open to the idea."

"You're more in love with the idea of a white knight and a saucy cat burglar. You and your dichotomies," Lucy laughed as the driver opened the limo's door for her.

They got into the black stretched vehicle and Lucy leaned forward, grabbing the bourbon and two glasses. Zeref smiled at her as she poured them each two fingers of the brown liquor. She sat back against the soft black leather as she handed him his drink and they clinked the glasses. They took a sip and Lucy noticed how Zeref's demeanor had changed. He sat up a bit straighter as his soft smile gave way to a stern expression, all the markers that now was the time to discuss work.

"Tonight, you have two options for access badges. Freed Justine, head of Applied Sciences, or Mr. Fernandes himself. The weapon design I want is code named R-System, just grab the plans and get out."

Lucy nodded at his instructions, she had spent the last two days knee deep in research into Fernandes Enterprises. She'd mapped out several exit strategies, taken a tour around the building to view the security system, and spoke to her favorite computer nerd about getting into the computer system. For a kiss on his cheek and several thousand Jewel, Bickslow had given her a flash USB drive with an automated breaker program on it for her to get in and out easily.

"So how am I supposed to get a badge if I indulge in your request to run away and marry the commissioner?" Lucy teased as Zeref chuckled.

"You only have to meet the man; besides the venue I want for the nuptials isn't available for two months. You have time," he chided back, and Lucy barked out a laugh. Zeref had his moments of teasing and from what Lucy had gathered, she was the only one he would not hold his sense of humor from.

The limo came to a smooth stop and the door opened. Immediately, Lucy was assaulted with all the bright flashes of light from the cameras. Zeref took her hand into the crook of his arm as he walked down the red carpet and into the massive glass and steel building.

Fernandes Enterprises was the most modern building in the city. At over eighty stories tall, it was a wonder of modern architecture. Lucy looked up at it, seeing how beautifully it illuminated in the night. The tapering form of it's curved glass gave it a sense of prominence without being sharp as it spiraled to a singular point.

They walked into the bustling lobby as a coat man took their exterior garments and handed Zeref their tickets. Lucy wasn't quite this used to such a high society gathering, she hadn't been to one since her childhood before everything fell apart with her mother's death. She dug deep into her previous life and pulled out an air of aristocracy that she was born with, recalling all her training in how to be a proper lady.

Zeref had placed a champagne flute in her hand, as he lead her into the opulent reception room for the party. Lucy smiled at all the floral arrangements, taking notes on all the different roses around her. She sighed lightly thinking about Mard and his love of the thorn flowers. He spent hours talking about each one and had made it a point of giving her roses at almost every occasion, many he had grown himself. Since Lucy did not have a green thumb, she had to hire a professional horticulturist to tend to his greenhouse.

"I miss him, too," Zeref whispered.

"Roses…" Her voice trailed off as he squeezed her hand. They nodded at each other as Lucy regained her composure and Zeref escorted her towards a man she had seen on the news a few times.

"Commissioner Lahar, pleasure to see you here this evening," Zeref said. "This is Lucy Heartfilia-Tartaros, owner of Tartaros, my son's widow, and beautifully  _single_  mother to my granddaughter." Lucy noticed how he made a point to accent the word single.

Lucy smiled at the regal looking man and she had to to admit, in person the Commissioner was striking indeed. He had dark green hair pulled up into an unusual top knot, elegant face graced with amethyst eyes and an impressive build, least by her estimate despite the suit hindering a full appreciative glance. She held out her hand and he took it before gracing her knuckles with a polite kiss.

"Pleasure is mine, milady," Lahar said, and Lucy felt her breath catch for a moment.

"If you'll excuse me, I do need to speak with the Mayor," Zeref said, leaving Lucy alone with the Commissioner.

"So nice to meet a gentleman," Lucy said.

"I see no reason to not be cordial, even if your company and affiliation causes my skin to crawl," he said, and Lucy felt him apply just a bit of pressure to her fingers before he let go.

"I hope you overlook that, since I do not know you. Be a shame to miss an opportunity for conversation based on the father of the man I fell in love with. After all you cannot control the direction of your heart, can you now Commissioner?" Lucy asked and delighted when the man looked shocked.

"You are correct, madam. My apologies for my behavior, I am stunned to see someone so beautiful involved in such a dangerous family," he said as he sipped his drink.

"Would it help if I told you that I met Mard in a coffee shop as I accidentally crashed into him and spilt his coffee all over his suit? Just like any normal person, no demonic sacrifices or dances with the devil under the pale moonlight." Lucy said, trying to use a dash of humor to keep her from thinking about that first meeting.

Lahar held a small smile to his lips as his gaze trailed up and down her. "The man's reputation leads one to forget that he was indeed, just a man."

"Exactly, I think too many times people are caught up in titles or heritage to see past it all and see the person. I'm sure you can relate." Lucy took a step closer and lightly touched his forearm. "How often do people talk to you as simply Lahar, instead of Commissioner Lahar?"

He tilted his head and pursed his lips. "Too few times. I understand the point your making and it is valid. However, let us not kid ourselves for a moment, Zeref is merely trying to use your charms as an in to me."

Lucy laughed, the man was a challenge and she was already intrigued. Damn her father-in-law for knowing her well enough to know she'd enjoy this. "He has the Mayor for that, higher up on the food chain. If you want to accuse the man of anything nefarious as to our meeting, consider this. Zeref has a hobby for being a matchmaker and is very picky about who is around his granddaughter. So, you may want to consider the qualities of Lahar, the man, over the prestige of Commissioner."

"Do you always do his bidding then? Otherwise why the need for the flirtation?" he shot back, and Lucy arched a brow.

"Oh, my darling Lahar, if I was flirting you would know it," she teased and was rewarded when Lahar's Adam's apple bobbed up in down as he looked at her.

"Something tells me, you are correct in this. You are a unique woman, Ms. Heartfilia-Tartaros." The Commissioner looked into her eyes.

"You have no idea, but if you play nice, I'll let you find out," she said as Lahar looked to be doing a doubletake at her words.

* * *

Jellal looked around the room, his eyes scanning over the faces of people he recognized and many more he didn't. After glazing over the usual socialites, he noticed someone new and with the most unlikely company. He had never seen the busty blonde before, with a figure like that he would have easily remembered her. Then again, he was just as likely to forget her if she fell into the stereotype of blonde.

The CEO made his move towards the Commissioner, the bespeckled man looked enraptured by his conversation partner and that was an interesting sign. He hadn't seen Lahar relaxed nor smiling, so this woman had to be quite the creature to invoke that from him.

"Commissioner Lahar, honored you could make it tonight," Jellal said.

Lahar cleared his throat and looked at him, for a moment he wondered if the Commissioner was annoyed with his presence. Jellal could understand that, he might be upset at someone interrupting his good time. "Mr. Fernandes, thank you for the invite this evening. This is an enchanting party and I hope it's exceeding the donations made last year." They shook hands and from the pressure in the Commissioner's grip, Jellal understood the silent signal of "walk away."

"Lahar, try to not crush the man's hand, he will need that to write the check later for charity," the blonde said as she unclasped their hands and took his. Jellal blinked at her forwardness. "Lucy Heartfilia-Tartaros, owner of Tartaros."

"Tartaros, as in Mard Geer Tartaros?"

"I'm his widow, he passed three years ago," she said and Jellal saw the shadow of pain flash over her face.

"My condolences," Jellal said as he brought her delicate hand up to kiss it.

"Such a gentleman, almost enough to make a girl purr but you know that," her voice was like honey and the air of flirtation was subtle, just enough to get his attention. Her large chocolate eyes had drawn him in as he regarded her beautiful heart shaped face and full sensual lips. She was a truly striking beauty wrapped up in a long black gown with a generous slit that gave him a peek of a small heart clasp of her garter.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me," Jellal smiled at her and until the not quite quiet cough caught his attention; he was lost in her presence.

"If I may, Mr. Fernandes, is it possible you could find another woman to steal for the evening?" Lahar opined and Jellal grinned. Like many alpha type males, he saw the challenge being presented to him. Though he did not wish to upset the Commissioner, there was something about this woman that held every ounce of attention he contained.

"Ah, apologies, it is rude of me to interrupt your date."

"It's not a date, we just met, and he has proven to be a wonderfully prickly conversationalist," Lucy mocked and Jellal chuckled as he noted how Lahar frowned.

"Well if it is not a date, then would you save me a dance later?" he asked, a bit shocked at his own audacity.

"You look as if you could keep up. Maybe if I find something appealing to dance to," she dared and Jellal felt his lips quirk upwards.

"Be careful with this one, Commissioner. I believe she's got claws," he laughed.

"I believe…" Lahar groaned for a moment before pulling out his phone. The screen lit up and the man gave a curt nod before walking away from them. Jellal considered himself lucky in this instance, the pressures of work interfering. Sadly, it could also mean that he himself would need to leave this woman to protect his city.

"Work never ceases does it?" she asked.

"For a man of his station, I would figure that work is his wife and anyone else is just a mistress."

"You sound as if you can relate," she said as she sipped the last of her champagne.

"More than I care to admit, but my family's legacy is important."

"I understand that, my daughter is the first priority for me; hence why I rarely get out, and devote all of my time to her and running the only legitimate business Mard had acquired."

"You're a mother?"

"Oh, now you've done it," she laughed as she reached into her clutch and pulled out her phone. After a moment he saw a picture of the most beautiful little purple haired little girl in a pale blue dress. "Scimitar, she's five and the love of my life."

"She has your eyes," he noticed as she swiped to show another picture of the girl. Part of Jellal's heart was hurting, as he wondered how it would feel to have pictures of his own kids one day to show off to people.

"Mard's smile and winning personality," she sighed before putting away the little device. "I know that showing child pictures tends to be a turn-off, but thank you for indulging me."

"How is it a turn off? Motherhood is a wonderful thing and children are priceless little creatures. You should be proud, and I am honored you showed her to me. She looks like a handful."

Lucy let out a laugh. "Handful is an understatement. Yet, most single men don't want to handle the extra addition of a child when courting a woman."

"Then," he kissed her hand and stepped closer to her to gaze into her eyes, "you are fortunate that I am not most men."

"I noticed, not many are so bold as you. Am I sport?" she asked with a bit of devious gleam in her eyes and gentle curl to her lips.

"You are most certainly a prize for any man to wish to capture." Jellal looked up and saw Lahar walking back to them, "Such as the man you first were speaking with."

"Excuse me, Lucy, this was an engaging conversation and you truly are a beautiful woman but I'm afraid I must leave now. Duty has no regards for such things," the Commissioner said as he took her hand and placed a kiss to it. Jellal wanted to snarl at him in a warning to back away, but shoved that feeling down in the interests of social etiquette.

"It was wonderful meeting you. I'm disappointed to not have your company, but this city needs its white knight," Lucy replied.

Jellal watched as Lahar's cheeks turned pink under the weight of her compliment. He repressed the urge to laugh at the man's reaction and decided to take a step back. After a moment Lahar extended his hand out to him. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Fernandes. Good luck." They shook hands and Jellal watched the Commissioner bee-line it out of the ball.

"Well, I guess under some rules," she waved her hand, "that I am now making up, you're stuck with me, Mr. Fernandes."

"Interesting rules then. You'll have to enlighten me as to what else these rules say. Also, call me Jellal, if you'd be so kind, Lucy," he said, grabbing two new champagne flutes and handing one off to her. Jellal was trying to keep his attention to her and not worried about what drew the Commissioner away.

They sipped their champagne and he watched her tongue dart out to capture a droplet on her lower lip. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep his composure as his mind crafted different ideas for that pink muscle. Jellal scanned the room again, noticing how a certain salt and pepper manservant was walking up the stage.

His brows shot up when Cobra smiled at him before leaning over to speak to the band leader. Jellal knew that meddling old man and he stopped himself from running his hand through his hair in his nervousness. A soft hand wrapped around his and he found his attention refocused on the blonde.

"I have a feeling that man is up to no good as far as you are concerned."

"I think you should prepare yourself to dance, I hope you are as good as your hips look," he said and realized that comment was completely out of line and braced himself to be slapped.

Instead she let out a throaty laugh. "Pick a God and say your prayers." She pressed against him and he felt her breath against his ear. "I'm better than you can imagine, yes," she hummed, "even in that position."

Jellal's mouth fell open at her brash words and felt himself trying desperately to not blush. Yes, he was imagining something lurid with the blonde, but how she noticed that was beyond him. In his mind he had her against the wall of his office, her legs wrapped around his waist as he plowed into her quivering body. He felt himself hardening at the visual and tried to keep his composure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us indulge in dance. In tribute to the Fernandes Family, let us begin with a classic tango," Cobra said into the microphone, shooting his trademarked sly grin at Jellal and his company.

"My lady," Jellal took her hand, she set down her clutch on the standing table, and he walked with her to the center of the cleared dance area.

They stood apart from each other, as people kept a fair distance around them. Jellal noted how she had beautiful posture and her eyes sucked him in. This dance could go one of two ways, down a rabbit hole of bliss or in abysmal failure. He was hoping for the former, it would be a welcome thing to find a woman who could match him.

The notes of the song began and he raised his hands over his head, watching as Lucy extended out her arms before twirling towards him. During her dancer's spin, he noted how she removed a layer of her dress leaving her in a shortened version of it that lifted up as she moved. Her hand touched his chest and he looked into her devious eyes as his hands slid down her arms.

Her skin was finer than Chinese silk, toned muscles twitched under his fingertips as he touched her. Jellal pressed his hand against the small of her back bring her hips flush against him as their arms extended out, fingers entwined.

" _Veamos que tienes_ ," she purred to him and Jellal was surprised that she spoke Spanish to him, challenging him to show her what he has for her. His blood heated under her words and Jellal was going to make this woman his before the end of the song.

Together they dropped down, her body moving with pure determined grace to match his. Yet, he couldn't stare anywhere but her eyes, deep orbs he was drowning in as they slowly rose to standing. Lucy was in perfect sync to his rhythm, a first for him as most women struggled to follow but, in this moment, he felt as if he was following her lead. That would have made his  _madre_  proud, him with a woman who could contain him.

He spun them around as her leg rose over his hip, her body tight against his and when the movement completed her other leg was expertly lined up with his. Everything about the feel of her was wonderful in just the first few steps. Jellal bent her back, letting go of her hand as he traced his fingertips down the middle of her bosom. Lucy followed his fingers, her body arching up in tempo to the song. He was mesmerized by the feel of her and he needed more of this woman.

Lucy looked at him for a second before she turned and kicked her leg up in a sudden flourish before she spun away from him. The space between them was empty but then she moved again, a slow dramatic walk back to him, he stood legs apart and waited for her, eager for her. Her expressive face conveying nothing but pure, animalistic desire as she lowered herself, her hand touching his waist for a brief moment.

They spun around before standing beside each other and stepping to the side, his fingers snapping to the beat as he enjoyed watching her muscular legs move. She had all the grace of a professional dancer and all the magnetism of a grand succubus. This wasn't a dance for either of them, Jellal realized, this was foreplay. Unbridled foreplay and tonight, God willing no interruptions, he was going to take her.

A quick touch of her before she moved away from him. He took several steps back as she built up speed and jumped at him. He caught her and she was so light it was easy to lift her high. A creamy leg parked on his shoulder as he dipped her down. Jellal breathed in her scent as he spun them around, letting her slide off of his body. She didn't yip or scream or anything when he performed that move, the fast pace usually scaring most partners, well those that didn't quite know what to expect.

Her twirls were a thing of beauty as she spun back to him, he touched her leg and held it up, locking her into his body. Lucy spun out, dipped down and as he touched her jaw she came back up. Their lips touched for the briefest of seconds but the fuse was well lit at this point.

Their bodies moved as one, she could even match his long strides and her hips had a delicious snap to them as she moved. Jellal had no idea of an outside world around him as he all but used dance to make love to this woman. The movements of sin as he lifted her again, feeling her legs wrap around him for a split second before he set her down again. The song was intense, his heart erratic and his body burned to have the vixen who danced with him.

Jellal picked her up, her legs turning to the side to bounce off of his thigh before he spun her in the air, leaning her back as her leg rose straight up behind his shoulder. The music ended but the passion had only begun. He set her down as a thunderous applause broken his focus on her, but her eyes did not leave his.

" _Necesito más_ ," he whispered to her.

"Now?" she asked and Jellal could only nod as he lead her off the floor. Lucy grabbed her thrown fabric and clutch as he led her out the ballroom, and to the private elevators.

When the door chimed, it was her that pushed him in. Jellal slammed into the far wall of the elevator. "Twenty," he said as she pushed the button and then she all but pounced on him.

Her hands were everywhere as he feasted from her lips, he cupped her beautiful curves and she wrapped those perfect legs against him as she ripped apart his bow tie. This woman was all passion and for as good as he was giving his to her, she responded wickedly. Lucy suckled his tongue, forcing him to moan at the sensation.

Lucy ripped open his shirt, her nails trailing down his chest as she let out a kind of purr. He turned them around, pushing her up against the wall as he ground into her. She moaned lightly as her hips rolled to meet his.

"Need you naked," she said and Jellal couldn't agree more. The elevator chimed, and he moved forward, refusing to put this woman down. It was a blur for him as he managed to get them into his office and her laid out on the couch.

She sat up and pulled on his belt loops as she licked her lips. Jellal watched in rapt attention as her eyes conveyed nothing but the rawest lust he had ever seen. Her fingers moved quickly as she pulled his belt open and undid his fly. He trembled as the cooler air licked at his exposed legs and she nuzzled his straining erection. It was madness as she teased him through the satin material and he found his hands gripping on to her shoulders.

Lucy winked at him as she pulled out his member and gripped the base of it, he hissed at the contact, feeling his knees shudder. She licked the flared head and his head rolled back to feel her tease him. Her tongue glided all along his length, lapping at his heated skin as if he was a lollipop. The texture of her tongue against the sensitive skin as her hand held the him tight, was driving him to madness. Jellal let out a breath as he felt her pull him into the hot depths of her mouth.

" _Puta_ …" he mumbled as she began working him. His ran his hand through her soft locks guiding her movements, lost to the feeling of her. He felt the back of her throat for the briefest of moments before she moved back, sucking on him fully before her tongue swirled around the tip. Lucy set a pace and his hips rolled to keep himself in her mouth as she worked him.

Jellal could easily cum from her expert oral skills but he wanted more and reluctantly he pushed her back. He kicked off his shoes as he leaned over to kiss her, pressing her back into the deep set leather. There was just the slightest bit of his own taste on her tongue and he did not mind. His hand slipped down her body as he reached for her sex.

The flimsy satin material was soaked as she moaned into his mouth. He slid the material to the side and teased her clit, as she moved with him. Jellal had never had a woman so ready for him with barely any prompting or foreplay, Lucy was one of a kind.

"Jellal… Please…  _Nnngh_ … oh…" she moaned and he was not going to deny her or himself any longer.

He moved her to the side, letting her body lay out against the cushion as he found his way between her beautiful legs. Jellal crashed his lips to hers as she grabbed his dick and stroked it, helping to guide him to her entrance. It was a bit of messy fingerwork as he managed to move her panties away from her core before he slowly began to push in.

Tight, dear god the woman was tight, and he could feel her muscles ripple to take him in. It was a slow process that had both of them whimpering by the time he was fully inside of her. He broke the kiss and looked at her, Lucy had to be the most beautifully passionate woman he had ever seen. Every ounce of this woman had to be made for him and Jellal never found himself more desperate for another woman than he was right now.

Her hips rolled up a fraction of an inch and he accepted the invitation to begin to move. Long slow strokes set the initial pace as he fought with himself to make this last, to not cum too quickly. She met his movement, the added tilting of her hips driving him in deeper with each thrust. Her leg hooked over his hip as the other one dropped to the floor, stretching her out for him.

"Faster," she begged and Jellal couldn't stop himself from giving into her request. His pacing matched the wild thunder of his heart as he pistoned into her. Lucy started shouting as her back arched and he leaned down to kiss and taste the creamy skin of her neck.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss as he felt the pressure in his body grow exponentially. It started at the base of his spine the fire building as he rushed to the edge of his own orgasm.

He grabbed her breast, wishing to feel her skin but that would be later. Later Jellal planned to have her fully naked and in bed, if he could convince her on short notice. Lucy moaned his named and he claimed her lips again, growing ravenous for her touch, her taste, all of this sensual woman under him.

Her body tightened around him, and as she screamed into his mouth, it set off the chain reaction in his body. His eyes slammed shut as his release charged up his cock, the waves of adrenaline flooding his body as he held tight against her, with only the tiniest of movements.

Their eyes met again as he rode the waves of pleasure, softening his movements under the sensitivity. Her hair fanned out all over the black leather, lips smeared with lipstick and swollen, she was gorgeous to admire.

He had no words, but he was tired, normal response to such a biochemical event rocketing off in his body. Jellal pulled out of her and pulled up his boxers before laying down next to her.

"A few moments,  _mi perfección_ ," he said as he held her close to him. For a moment Jellal felt his eyes close as he breathed in the strawberry scent of her.

* * *

Lucy was trying to gather her brain bits caused by the explosion from the long overdue orgasm she experienced. Goddess above, she hadn't anticipated this for the night, but she would do it all over again. And again.

His breathing evened out and she mentally counted backwards from ten, trying to give the little sedative time to work it's magic. Lucy had five minutes to work, but it might take four of those minutes for her to remember how her legs worked.

* * *

_So this is going beyond a two shot, because I now has plans and plans are wonderful little devious things. Hang tight kids, there's more Bat Action coming up._

_Love and kisses to GemNika for all of her fine editing and enabling skills._

**Please comment, kudo and bookmark**


	3. Chapter 3: Joker

Standard disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail or Batman

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Joker**

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the real party!" Joker said as he strutted into the large gala. All around him people gasped and clutched their fancy bags or trembled in fear. Shots rang out as his goons, such a wonderful word really, handled the rent-a-cops.

He draped his arm around a pretty little thang in a short white dress. Pity she had no cleavage to admire. "Hello-o nurse! Say I got a major problem below the belt, wanna help?" She fainted and he pouted for a moment before making his way up to the stage.

He gave a flourished bow as he grabbed the microphone and looked back at the band on the stage. "Hey, you guys got anything by the Brian Seltzer Orchestra?" They gave him confused looks and he rolled his eyes before his shoulders slumped. In a flash, he pulled out his revolver and shot the band leader, admiring the bonus points he scored for the head shot. "Well one less zombie for the apocalypse."

The room was in chaos as people panicked and whined about being rich and how this was undignified. He looked around for power players and people of interest when his eyes settled on one very interesting target.

"Oh, ho, ho, is that his high and mightiness, Zeref Dragneel?" He paused and spoke to his imaginary friend to the side of him. "Why yes Timmy it is. Come on people let's give the King of the Crime Families a little appreciation for his hard work in making fine criminals like me." He started clapping, quickly frowning when he realized other people weren't joining in. "Clap, bitches!"

People started golf clapping and he nodded to the goon beside him, who raised his automatic rifle in the air and let out a burst of shots. Joker put his hand to his ear and bent over, waiting for people to increase their clapping. It worked and the room exploded in a thunderous applause. Two guys grabbed the crime lord and brought him up to the stage. In person, Joker wasn't impressed, not like he used to be when he was a puppy on the street fighting for scraps.

"Welcome, let's play a game!" he said with a sardonic smile stretching across his scarred face.

* * *

Jellal blinked slowly awake, surprised by his actions this evening. Mostly he was surprised he clocked out for a few minutes. Lucy was curled into him, looking beautiful with her eyes closed and face relaxed. She was an angel with the lust and lips of the perfect devil. What man wouldn't lose his head to such a woman?

For a brief moment he felt a pang of guilt, having seduced and slept with this woman in such a short period of time. Also right out from a good man who looked to enjoy her company. It made him worry about how far he was taking this playboy persona.

Her fingers pulled against his jacket as her nose pressed against his chest, for a moment Jellal forgot his worries and concentrated on holding her. His hand traced down her side and she let out a soft giggle. He raised a brow and tried it again. This time she swatted at his playful fingers before squirming back a little.

"You're like a child," she giggled.

"There is a tasteless joke I could make at this moment," he said and she puffed her cheeks before smacking his shoulder. He held her close for a moment, kissing her forehead and breathing her in. She smelt like strawberries, wild and wonderful.

"We should head back down before gossip mongers go looking for you," Lucy said and Jellal sadly knew she was right.

"You act as if I'm not used to it," he said as she sat up. Lucy smiled and shook her head before leaning down to kiss him.

"I guess it's my lot in life to find myself with bad boys," she chided before rising to stand. "Do you have a private bathroom I can freshen up in?"

"Behind you to the left," he replied and she spun around grabbing her clutch and the bottom portion of her dress. Jellal watched her walk into the room as he sat up and let out a breath. He should also correct his clothing and be ready to make a fresh entrance. As he looked over to his desk, his monitor had a faint glow to it. Odd but as far as he could tell neither him nor Lucy moved.

Getting up he went over to the computer system as he tucked his shirt back into his pants. Nothing looked accessed and his screensaver was still on. He pursed his lips but knew sometimes a system update would cause the screen to display out of sleep mode. He heard her heels click on the flooring and he looked over at Lucy. One would not guess from her appearance what they had done in this office.

"Married to your email?" she asked with a small smile.

"As CEO, it is an unfortunate part of life." Jellal hit the power button on the monitor and came around to her. Lucy reached up and played with his bow tie for a moment.

"There you go. Right as rain," she said and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Lucy before we head back, I was wondering if it's possible to either continue this night at my estate or see you again?" Jellal asked and noticed how he nibbled her bottom lip.

"I don't think I could finish this night with you, but I would like to see you again. Scimi's babysitter I don't think would be happy if I didn't return home. No matter how handsome of a man who swept me off my feet is," she said.

"Then I will need your number," Jellal said and to his surprise Lucy reached into her clutch and pulled out a black and silver business card. He arched a brow as he saw Tartaros printed on the front in silver letters and on the back was her name, listed as owner, and a phone number. The style was strangely similar to the card he had from his cat burglar but maybe it was just a design trend? Lucy didn't strike him as a thief. At least until she stole his breath away and his common sense with her ability to tango and her body.

Jellal reached into his breast pocket and, taking one of his cards and a pen, he wrote down his personal number. Handing it to her, she smiled as their fingers touched for a moment. They walked to the elevator and he noticed how she watched him with a slight smile to her.

"You don't think I'll call, do you?" he asked as he pressed the button for the private elevator.

"It crossed my mind. You do have a bit of a reputation," she said.

They entered the elevator and he brought her hand to his lips. "You cannot believe everything you read. I would be a fool to not want to see you again and perhaps meet your daughter."

Lucy pursed her lips. "We'll see."

He understood that her apprehension was most likely due to introducing her daughter to a stranger. If he was a single parent he'd have a hard time with people meeting his child. Jellal would need to be patient with Lucy and being accepted anywhere in her life. For now, he could delight in planning a second date with her, perhaps another chance to go dancing.

The doors opened and to Jellal's surprise he was staring face to face with a guy in a clown costume holding a large automatic rifle. Not thinking, he pushed Lucy out of the way as he stepped forward and punched the man in the face. He stumbled back and Jellal pressed forward, punching him in the kidney and stripping the gun out of his hands. Using the butt of it, he hit the back of the clown's head and watched him go tumbling to the floor.

He stepped back into the elevator as another clown shouted at him. Jellal pressed his hand print to the bioscanner. "Fernandes, emergency evacuation number 36258." The doors quickly shut and the elevator moved down. Lucy's eyes were wide as Jellal took her hand. "I'm getting you out of here. I have a secret exit. When you're free, go straight home. Talk to no one and do not stop."

"Jellal, oh god Zeref, I can't leave him," she said and he understood. He was family and Jellal understood the importance of family.

"I will do everything I can to make sure he is safe. I think you and your daughter have already lost too much."

"What can you do?" she asked as the elevator opened again and he escorted her out. Jellal opened up another door and pushed her through.

"I don't know yet, but these people are my responsibility. Lucy just go, I will find you later." He pulled her to him and kissed her as if it might be the last time he would feel these lips. Lucy pushed back and looked at him in awe for a moment before she gave him a firm nod.

"Stay safe, and please don't get killed. I want that second date," she said as she spun around and disappeared down the exit corridor.

"So do I," he whispered as he made his way over to a locked room, where his gear was waiting. Jellal didn't know what he would do, but he knew Batman was going to save his guests.

* * *

Joker noticed how Zeref maintained a cool expression on his face, which was no fun. Perhaps he could help the guy smile a little. After all who doesn't like smiling at chaos? A smile is a wonderful thing; Joker did it often.

"Now to play a game we need prizes," he laughed into the microphone, "and since this is a charity - cause I'm poor bitches - you all get to donate. Just be nice and hand over that…" Joker tilted his head off to the side, "Sorry honey, but that's not a real Birkin, your man is cheap."

The woman looked shocked before she rightfully slapped the man next to her and started whining. Ah rich bitch problems, he never had them.

"Alright, the name of the game is  _Beg For Your Life_!" He pulled out a little recorder and pressed play, letting the recorded audience clapping filter through the speakers. "Zeref Dragneel, you now get to beg for your life." He gave a low and dangerous half chuckle. "Not really. I'm just gonna kill you, but this is fun."

"What do you want, heathen?" Zeref snarled.

"Chaos. All the delicious chaos and your head, but chaos first." Joker let out a virtually demonic laugh.

"Why?" Zeref asked, his expression painfully dull-looking.

"Cause I have daddy issues!" Joker fake whined. Zeref looked unfazed and Joker let down an exaggerated frown.

"Do I know you?" Zeref asked, his lips pursed and eyes calculating.

"You did, before I got cut up. See my pretty smile?" He stepped closer to Zeref, letting him gauge his beautiful face under the fun makeup.

Zeref pinched his brow. "Ah, Jackal. You should be dead."

"Yeah, guess you fucked that one up. Little pro tip, do it your fucking self next time." He let out a laugh at that. Him, giving Zeref crime pro tips, all the amusement.

"Well if you wish me dead, then do it quickly. This is childish," the Dark Lord said, and Joker frowned for a second before he threw his head back and laughed. He waved his hand and his henchman grabbed Zeref. The crime boss struggled against the man's hold but did not break it. Joker reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a cute little blinking necklace.

Zeref tried to move out of the way, but Joker was quicker and got the jewelry around his neck. The tuxedo wearing crime boss hissed at him and he was delighted by the reaction from the calm man. He held out his hand and a fun bright pink My Little Pony poncho was handed to him, and he donned it - after all the purple suit was not cheap. and blood just adds to the dry cleaning bill.

"Zeref, now you get to play the game! Let's see here…" Joker paced for a minute before snapping his fingers. "Rules! Games need rules. So let's think of some rules."

Games didn't really need rules. He hated rules and if he could actually follow a rule, he wouldn't be standing here in all his glory.

That's how it all happened, he broke a rule and Zeref had caused this damage to him. Look, he had bills to pay and this asshole barely paid for his services. Nope, it was considered an honor to work for him. Well that honor doesn't get you a place that isn't a shit hole and food. So he did the smart thing: he took a little extra for himself. As long as Zeref got the protection money, it didn't matter that he took all the rest of the money in the place.

Apparently, that shit did matter to Zeref and while at a routine pick up at a chemical factory, Joker was beaten, cut for having a  _silly grin_ , and dumped into a vat of something. It hurt like fucking hell but he lived! Oh yes, he lived and he waited and plotted and healed and now he was going to get what he wanted.

Crime under Zeref was controlled, and that was no fun. If you got the skills you should be able to make as much as possible. No, Zeref had rules for all the thugs and a code of conduct. Fuck that noise. Crime needed to be free! Chaos needed to reward the strong. This town needed a better class of criminal, one with a sense of humor. The old ways were done here!

"Oh rules. You love your rules, don't you daddy?" Joker asked.

"Do not call me daddy. It is inelegant," Zeref said with a bit of a snarl.

"Well the explosive around your neck says I can call you whatever the fuck I want." He grinned while holding up the little trigger for the collar. "Daddy."

"Boss, cops!" a goon shouted and Joker knew he was doing fine. After all, cops don't shoot rich people.

"News crews?" Joker asked. He really wanted this on TV to introduce himself to the world. The burly guy nodded and he spun around and laughed. "Well, then, let's go say hi to the people, daddy."

Zeref tried to pull back as Joker grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the windows. "Whatever you think killing me will accomplish, it won't. You have nothing to gain from this moment," Zeref said, his voice low and way too calm to be human. Joker had to admit, he did like his former boss's style.

"Ah, don't lose your pretty little head over it Zeref. It's murder, you just can't take it seriously," Joker laughed before he bit the crime lord's ear making the man flinch.

He waved and smiled to the crowd outside as he held up Zeref's arm and made him wave too. The flashes of light from the snapping pictures was annoying, but he had other things to worry about. Joker had other points to make, people to kill, loot to count and the coolest fucking introduction to Crocus.

He posed for more pictures, kissing Zeref's cheek, smiling and blowing kisses, he threw his head back and laughed and he paraded around in his poncho doing a small dance of shaking his butt for the media. That was when he noticed a very unhappy, stern-looking man in glasses. He walked forward, shouting things Joker couldn't hear, and he pressed his ear to the glass to make the point. Sadly that horrible man must have been in charge, because the press started pulling back and all those lights stopped and cameras were turned away.

This was no fun. "Who is that killjoy?"

"Commissioner Lahar," Zeref said still sounding bored. "Most likely, he wants to negotiate." How the fuck could the man be bored? Joker was having a blast.

Trying to communicate, Joker went through miming the plan, dangling the tripper, pointing to Zeref, expressive hand gestures and screaming the word, "Boom!" Lahar looked uninterested and held up his phone. Joker shook his head, because he was not going to take a phone call right now.

"He has no sense of humor either," Joker pursed his lips.

"I'm sure it would help if you were funny, Jackal," Zeref replied and Joker gave him a hard glare.

"The name's Joker! You killed Jackal remember, daddy?" he said.

The sound of gunfire and muffled cries made its way to his ears. Someone shouted about a bat and Joker was curious as fuck about this. He'd heard of the guy. And he wanted to see him in person because that would be even more fun. After all good criminals need a good nemesis, and hopefully he'd be more entertaining than this Lahar person.

Zeref smiled, Joker was immediately offended by that smile. The old man thought he was going to win? That this bat would save him? Fuck that. He kissed Zeref's cheek. "Ugh, no more games, but you've been a blast." Joker laughed at his own joke as he backed away from the man.

He turned around and saw the bat-dressed fighter - oh, now he was definitely going to be fun. Tomorrow, he'll play with the bat next week, right now, or whenever his chaotic mind could pick a time. Joker pressed the button as he glared at the bat rushing toward him. The loud boom and then the shower of flesh bits came around him and he thought Zeref's ear might be sitting on his head. Joker shook his head and looked down. Yep, that was part of an ear.

The Batman stopped short, his lips curled into a sneer, and Joker shrugged as he held up the trigger and motioned his head over to where a few others were wearing the same collar. "Tell ya what Batsy, I'll go home now and you can save these people. We'll fight," he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, next Tuesday work for you?"

"Release these people," he said, obviously a big talker.

"Yeah no problem, after I leave," Joker replied, pulling off the pony poncho. "Hey Pinkie Pie, Batsy needs a kissie." The Batman stepped forward and he tossed it at the guy, hitting him square in the face. That was his cue and he ran for the back of the building, not making it too far when a hand grabbed the back of his collar. He frowned, "Bats - may I call you that? - if I drop this device, those people all go boom like Zeref. So do want me or more brain bits?"

This guy just was not having fun, so Joker gave him his best smile and laughed.

Batsy shoved him and Joker was grateful for his decent dexterity as he managed to stay upright. The remote still nicely in his hand, he smiled at the man in black. "So yeah, look, once I'm gone, I'll release the prisoners. Smell ya later!" Joker gave him a salute and spun around, ready to run with his guys, when he stopped. "Oh, you probably want to put on a gas mask, I had the Mexican tonight." He let out a high-pitched cackle as he pushed another button on his wonderful little remote, and the balloons they brought with them all started to expand. Gas started pouring into the room as he held his breath and ran like, well like, Batman was chasing him.

* * *

Lucy paced and nibbled her lip. It was a total media blackout about the raid on the ball. Not even an internet search pulled up anything on the video sites or one of those clickbait newspaper rags. It was as if the event turned into a black hole of nothing. Well, nothing more than the fact that there was a raid on the party and police had yet to give any further details.

With every online source being unhelpful, Lucy worried as she looked at her phone. She couldn't get a hold of Zeref or the driver, and it had been two hours. Fear gripped her heart and turned her blood cold as she rubbed her arms trying to warm herself.

She shook slightly as she tried to sip her bourbon, watching her phone on the table and waiting for it to buzz. Scimi was asleep and Merlin had already left, leaving Lucy to her own worries. Lucy hadn't been this scared since she she'd woken up and Mard was unresponsive next to her. The memories of that morning washed over her and she found old wounds resurfacing as fresh pain.

Lucy tried another sip, dribbling some down her chin. "Fuck," she swore in her anger. Another minute ticked by and no word. She'd left what felt like a million messages. Another sip of her drink and Lucy felt her stomach plunge lower in her body as her heart raced up her throat. Something was so very wrong and she knew it, absolutely knew it.

There was a knock at her door and she jumped, spilling the bourbon all over the front of her white robe. "Damn," she whispered as she swatted at the droplets. Lucy knew she had to look a mess and with bourbon spilt on her, she'd probably smell like a fucking alcoholic.

Another knock at the door and deciding to say 'fuck it', she threw off the robe and answered in her long black nightgown. Whoever it was, they were going to get a nice peak at her cleavage, but right now that was the least of her worries.

Lucy opened the door and gave a slow blink to the man standing before her. Commissioner Lahar adjusted his glasses as his cheeks flushed. "Ms. Heartfilia-Tartaros, umm, I hope it's not too late."

"Lahar, no, I was…" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Please, come in." She stood off to the side and held the door open. He took about half a dozen steps in before she closed the door. Lucy was trying to keep her composure. This was most likely routine - wanting her statement about where she was and the usual information. She had given plenty of statements before, most of them honest and a couple that were tap dancing all over semantics. "What can I do for you?"

He crossed into her personal space and took her hand, his lips pulled down and his eyes troubled. "Forgive me, I wanted to see you again but not for this reason." His voice was a bare whisper as Lucy looked into his amethyst eyes.

"No…" she breathed, her heart beating wildly as her hand covered her mouth.

"I regret to inform you that," he started speaking and Lucy felt the tears rush out of her eyes, "tonight, during the Fernandes Enterprises Charity Ball, there was a robbery, Zeref Dragneel was killed."

"No…" She trembled. "No, no, no," she cried as her fists balled up and she pressed them against Lahar's chest. He held her hands as she tried to pull them back, wanting to kill the messenger. That could not be the truth, there was no way, this had to be a nightmare. Any minute, the alarm clock would save her and she wouldn't just find out that her father-in-law was dead. "Why!"

She pulled just hard enough to get her hands out from under his. "Lucy…" Lahar said, his voice gentle as he tried to reach for her.

"No! H-How could you? Where were you? You left the ball and for what?" she asked, the words rushed and shaky.

"I understand you are upset…"

"Did you watch him die?" Lucy snapped, and the bespeckled man flinched. It only confirmed that yes, he saw or knew something. "How could you fail?" The tears ran down her cheeks, splashing on her chest as she tried to breathe. "He was a good man! How many good men die under your watch!" she shrieked, letting all of her anger and sadness come out of her body.

"You need some time…" He backed away and Lucy was not having it. His walking away and not being there had to led to whatever it was that happened that caused Zeref's death. Lahar turned to grab the door and Lucy landed both fists against his back. The Commissioner whirled around on her. "You will not strike me," he said his tone low and dark in its warning.

"Get out! You miserable fuck!" she screamed, not even caring about the look of hurt across the man's face.

"When you calm down, please, Lucy…" his voice trailed off as she pushed him through the door.

She slammed the door before she dropped to her knees, letting her fists pound on it as she cried out in her pain. Zeref was a good man, in his heart. He was a family man and had done nothing but love Scimitar and her. He was gone, just like that, just like Mard, and Lucy felt her chest hurt as she could barely swallow air.

Something slid under the door and Lucy grabbed it. It was Lahar's card and on the back,  _When you calm down, I'd still like to be there for you in any way. Please call me. -L_

Promptly she tore it up. She had no interest in seeing the man who her father-in-law tried to pair her with. She had no interest in the Commissioner, who wasn't there to protect one of the most important people to her and her daughter. No, Lucy would decidedly  _not_  call Commissioner Lahar.

Lucy grieved as more tears splashed on the floor by her knees, she hadn't moved. A light touch to her back had startled her and she turned her head and saw the little sleepy face of her daughter. "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"Oh stars, Scimi, it's okay baby," Lucy said, leaning up and holding on to her little girl. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and tried to take slow calming breaths. The sobs wouldn't stop but they calmed down a bit. She just didn't have the words to explain to her daughter that grandpa was dead. This wasn't like when Scimi was only two and Mard died, Lucy didn't need to explain more than that daddy was sleeping. Now, that Scimitar was five, she would have to explain death and that was a more difficult conversation.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" she asked and Lucy bit her bottom lip as she rose to standing. She held her daughter's hand and led her to the large black couch in their living room. Lucy leaned back as Scimitar rested her head against her wet chest.

Lucy struggled for kind words to give to her daughter in this moment. Yet, all she could do was hold her and cry as quietly as possible. She held her daughter and could only think of all the time Scimi would go flying into grandpa's arms. How he would bring her treats and when Scimitar was sick, he brought chicken soup and watched silly cartoons with her all day.

Zeref treasured Scimitar as the last piece of his son, and now Scimi was without both her father and grandpa. Why did life have to be so cruel to her? She was only five; why did she need to attend two funerals already? Lucy held her tight. Scimi was now all she had left of her family.

A knock at the door and Scimi bounced out of her lap. "Scimi, wait," Lucy said, as she was still indecent. Part of her hoped it was Lahar so she could apologize, and another part never wanted to see that man again.

Lucy sat up as Scimitar opened the door. "You're up very late this evening." She knew that voice, Jellal was here, but why? "Is your  _mama_ home?"

"Mommy is sad. Can you help?" Scimi asked, and Lucy's heart broke to hear her daughter's worry. Lucy got off the couch, dashed away the fresh tears and walked over to the door.

Jellal looked tired but still beautiful as he knelt in the doorway and looked into her daughter's eyes. "I don't know if I can, but I will try. Can I come in, Scimitar?" he asked, his voice gentle and soothing even to her own ears.

Lucy touched her daughter's head and bent over to pick her up. "Jellal, I um…" She nibbled her bottom lip. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." He took a step inside. "I'm sorry-" Lucy didn't let him finish before she pressed herself and Scimitar into him. His arms wrapped around the both of them as she stood there and tried to hide her face in his chest.

"Mommy's sad," Scimitar said as she petted Lucy's hair.

"I know, but maybe we," he took Scimi out of her arms, "can sit down with some ice cream and talk?"

"I love ice cream, so does Mommy!" Scimi exclaimed.

"I'll let you in on a secret." Lucy heard whispering sounds, and as she looked up she saw Scimitar smiling while Jellal whispered to her. Scimi's face brightened up as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and squeezed.

Lucy was in a trance, but found herself back on the couch with her afghan over her. Jellal had taken Scimitar out of the room while Lucy tried to piece her thoughts together. She didn't know why he was here, but with the instant liking her daughter took to him, she was grateful for his presence. Her mind reached back to a memory of Zeref giving Scimitar her first ice cream cone and Lucy felt a tear fall out of her eyes. She thought of his smile that sun-filled day in the park, and how the man glowed around the little girl, even when she dropped a scoop of ice cream on his tailored shirt. Zeref had never shown any anger toward his granddaughter. No, he had only ever given her his love and he gave that same love to Lucy.

"Ice cream!" Scimi shouted as she shoved a bowl under Lucy's nose knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." Lucy took her bowl, noticed all the extra chocolate on it and patted the seat next to her. Scimitar curled right up as Jellal came around from behind and handed her a bowl with only one scoop. Lucy smiled at his thoughtfulness in not giving the little scamp more than that.

Lucy leaned forward and Jellal took the seat behind her. She turned her body, and wound up leaning against him as Scimi leaned against her. For a few minutes the only sounds were the clicking of spoons against bowls, and Scimi's happy ice cream humming sounds.

Lucy reached down and took his hand. Jellal squeezed her fingers before turning his head to give her a sad smile. "You know, I make wonderful pancakes in the morning, and I think I know two beautiful girls who need to go to bed," he said and Lucy blushed.

"I love pancakes! You can sleep in the blankie fort!" Scimi shouted as Lucy managed a slight chuckle. The five-year-old put her empty bowl in Lucy's lap and bounced off of the couch.

Lucy watched as Scimitar pulled on Jellal's hand and he faked a whimper over her brute strength. "Wait." She put her hand over Jellal's. "Scimi, can you give us a minute. Go brush your teeth after all that ice cream."

"Okay Mommy, but one minute," she said with an ample brat foot stomp to match her tone.

Lucy giggled as Scimi went skipping off for her bedroom. "What are you…" Jellal cut her off with a kiss that curled her toes and reminded her body of what he was capable of.

He pulled back. "Her grandfather died at my event. I am responsible and I couldn't let another minute go by without wanting you to know how sorry I am that I failed."

"Jellal, you couldn't have known," Lucy said as she looked into his eyes. "You saved my life." His eyes were moist and she could feel the weight of his guilt hiding behind them.

"I know, but every guest there was my responsibility." His fingers ran down her cheek. "Please accept my apologies."

"On three conditions," Lucy said.

"Anything," Jellal responded as his lips ghosted over hers.

"One, you get your butt into that blankie fort. Two, I expect pancakes tomorrow. And three, hold my hand when I tell her," Lucy said and he let out a soft laugh.

"Lucy, you could have asked for the moon and I would bring it to you," he said before he pressed his lips into her cheek for a moment. Lucy turned her head and their lips met again in a simple embrace.

"Mommy is kissing a boy!" Scimitar exclaimed. Lucy turned into a bright red tomato and Jellal let out a laugh.

"Take a moment, I'll be in the blanket fort," Jellal said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lucy watched him leave the living room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The little white and chocolate smeared bowls sat in her lap as her heart sank, feeling as empty and cold as they were. Lucy looked up at her ceiling, sending a silent prayer to her long lost husband for an ounce of courage. It was a tiny little feeling, but for a moment she could almost feel his hand on her cheek reminding her of how strong she is. She gathered up the bowls, let one last tear fall from her eye and hearing the laughter from Scimitar's bedroom, a saddened Lucy found just enough strength to smile.

* * *

_Ugh this chapter broke my heart, but just trust me when I say there is a very real story reason for this. *sniffles*_

**Massive love and thanks to GemNika for her mad editing and helping me piece out some issues I was having with this.**

**Please do not forget to comment, judo and bookmark because there is more to come!**


End file.
